Pushing Boundaries
by Kagirinai-Eternal
Summary: Set well after Rise of the Guardians and the events of Phantom Planet. Humans, ghosts, and legends have always fallen in different categories, each one separate and largely unaffected by the others. However, when two beings collide who both straddle the boundaries, the results are…unexpected. Will be short, but may inspire some spin-offs.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Pushing_ _Boundaries_

**Rating:** T for mild violence, torment, anguish, etc. etc. yipyipyip…

**Genre:** Angst, Supernatural, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure….honestly, I don't know

Category A: **Rise of the Guardians**

**- Characters:** _Jack Frost, some College!Jamie, Big Four_

Category B: **Danny Phantom**

**- Characters:** _College!Danny, College!Sam, some College!Tucker_

**Summary:** Set well after _Rise of the Guardians_ and the events of _Phantom Planet_. Humans, ghosts, and legends have always fallen in different categories, each one separate and largely unaffected by the others. However, when two beings collide who both straddle the boundaries, the results are…unexpected. _**Will be short, but may inspire some spinoffs.**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own neither __Rise of the Guardians__ nor __Danny Phantom__. But I was thrilled to find out Rob Paulsen is the voice of Jack Fenton, further proving what a fantastic VA he is. This knowledge will probably lead to a DP/BMFM crossover in the future. But I'm rambling…the point is, I own nothing. Or at least, nothing anyone else would want to write about. Maybe someday…_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Danny crept silently across the quad, latching his arms around Sam's waist and spinning her around. She giggled before remembering that Goths don't _giggle_. Instead, she elbowed him in the ribs as the air around them cooled noticeably.

"Danny; kill the ice core. It's cold enough without you going subzero."

"It's not me," he protested, his breath misting in the air. There was a tug in his chest as his powers rippled. "I think it's a ghost."

"A ghost? Seriously? Are they going to follow you everywhere for the rest of your life?"

"And probably my afterlife. I'll bet it's Skulker; he still wants my pelt or head or something."

"And that's still creepy." Sam tossed her long hair over her shoulder, fixing her eyes on the sky, searching for any telltale missiles or ecto-blasts. All she saw were a few shriveled leaves surfing the pre-winter breeze. "If it's Skulker, he's learned a few things about subtlety. Danny?"

Danny blinked as Sam waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Good news; it's not Skulker," he said, a bit surprised. He pointed at a figure flying through the air. Whereas Skulker was all about bulky, macho war suits, this specter was insanely thin; nearly as thin as the staff clutched in its fist; and barely had clothing, let alone armor, wearing only a faded sweatshirt and tattered pants. "Bad news; I don't think I've ever seen this one before. Guess it'll be a surprise what I'm up against."

Sam followed his finger then looked at him in concern. "Uh, Danny…there's nothing there."

"What are you talking about? It's right the- Hey! Look out!" Danny suddenly broke into a run, charging at a boy sitting cross-legged on a bench, nose buried in a book. In the sky, the ghost had started a steep, breakneck dive, focused on the same boy. As it plummeted closer, Danny could see a maniacal grin split his features. His stomach flip-flopped; he wasn't going to be fast enough, even if he shifted and flew.

Not wasting time on second-guessing or worrying about losing the newly reclaimed anonymity college had promised him, he raised a hand, firing an ecto-ray at the approaching ghost. The beam hit the figure solidly, halting its momentum and holding it in the air for a long moment. A long, pained scream ripped through the early autumn air as the energy poured into the ghost. The wind whipped up and the temperature plummeted until finally the ghost fell from the sky, striking the ground with a heavy thud.

Danny smirked, swinging his backpack off his shoulder and digging out the Fenton thermos. He took a step forward, ready to send the specter back to the ghost zone, but stopped as the kid from the bench rushed towards the fallen figure, worry on his face.

"Jack!" The boy crouched next to the ghost, concern etched into his voice. "Jack, are you okay?"

While Danny watched in confusion, the ghost…Jack…stirred, lifting his torso off the ground shakily. "I'm fine, kiddo," he assured, struggling to gain his feet. He finally managed it, with considerable help from the boy, and leaned his weight on his staff, obviously needing it to keep himself vertical. Swaying slightly, he turned, locking eyes with Danny. He opened his mouth to speak again, but staggered, crumpling to half his height as a green glow washed over him. "Maybe…not quite…so...fine." The specter shuddered and collapsed, sprawled across the ground, lost in unconsciousness.

Just when Danny thought things couldn't possibly get stranger, the human boy pulled an oval disc out of his pocket, shattering it against the ground. A second later, the ground opened up and an enormous rabbit leapt to the surface. It glanced at the downed ghost before immediately rounding on Danny, grabbing his shirt front before he could react. In the same movement, it hauled Jack to its shoulder and tapped the ground with an oversized foot. Not a word was uttered and the next thing Danny knew, he was falling through the earth at breakneck speeds, screaming his head off.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**A/N: Hmmm…I hope this doesn't suck as badly as I think it does. I honestly can't say what prompted me to begin this, particularly with so many other stories sitting around gathering dust and spiderwebs, but hey, the muse wants what it wants, right? Sorry if this was sort of a rough start. Writing from a wholly uninformed viewpoint is a tad difficult and action is still something I'm working on. Bear with me and grace me with your patience. I don't intend on this fic being particularly long, but I also don't intend to maintain anything resembling a schedule when it comes to updating. I've got some of the big plot stuff sketched out, but inspiration tends to be a fickle, erratic thing. Anywho… I hope you all enjoy this. Don't feel shy about letting me know exactly how you feel about it, actually. Or your views on dark chocolate versus milk chocolate. Or even, though very much not preferred, boxers versus briefs. Point being, I just want to hear from the lovelies I am entertaining…or possibly offending beyond measure…so drop a review. Pretty please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I own neither __Rise of the Guardians__ nor __Danny Phantom__._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

In the seven minutes and forty-eight seconds that Danny was in the subterranean tunnel of doom, he tried everything he could think of to free himself and make his escape. For that was definitely the only thought in his mind; escape and get back to Sam. The only obstacle; none of his powers seemed to work on the giant rabbit that dragged him along. He couldn't go invisible, let alone intangible, and his ecto-blasts just seemed to bounce off some barrier. He'd given up on that particular course of action after beaming himself in the face. He'd even tried his ghostly wail, once he'd calmed down enough to absorb that he was dealing with a _rabbit_, hoping the already sterling offense of the attack would be doubled on such keen hearing, but it had only seemed to irritate the beast; it had started running faster, it's hold on him much less careful. Now, he was on the brink of trying the seldom-used, but often effective, famously infamous Fenton final attack; shed tears and beg for mercy.

He was saved from such embarrassment by the air becoming decidedly less earthy and his body suddenly sailing through open space before colliding with something very solid and very furry. His ears were filled with gruff gibberish and he glanced up, meeting three pairs of owlish eyes surrounded by an endless mass of fur.

"Jus' hold 'im, will ya? Make sure 'e don't go nowhere."

Okay, that was unexpected. Danny turned bugged eyes on the bunny, mouth agape as it spoke to the fur-things. Impervious to ghost attacks and capable of speech; this thing had bad news written all over it. The hairy bodyguards grunted something else that was completely unintelligible, grabbing Danny's arms in the process, and the Man-Rabbit nodded once, shifting the Jack ghost into a more careful position in its - his? Danny didn't know – arms. With somewhat awkward steps, it carried the glowing teenage specter out of the room – wow, they were inside? – and disappeared down a curving hallway. Danny watched him…it…whatever…go before directing his gaze up to the walking rugs that held him captive. "Um, hi," he offered awkwardly, giving them a weak smile. Whatever they were, they were built like tanks. "Do you mind telling me where I am?"

One of the things garbled something and Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head at the floor. Right. Gibberish. Not exactly standard curriculum at Casper High…or anywhere else, for that matter. "Never mind," he sighed, slumping in their grip, still unable to go intangible. He looked up at the sound of bells approaching, his eyes going wide as a small horde of gnomes trotted by, grinning madly. Being half-ghost, living in the ghost capitol of the whole known universe, and being the son of two of the world's nuttiest ghost hunters, Danny was used to strange things, but this…this was starting to feel like the reality gauntlet on an acid trip.

"College sucks," he moaned, hanging his head. He stared at his sneakers and tried to evolve some sort of plan.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Aster moved through Santoff Clausen as fast as two feet could carry him, taking extra care not to jostle Jack around too much. The ectoplasmic energy clung to the winter spirit, sparking away like it should in some places as it bounced off the lunar energy that gave all of them their immortal lives. But it was bleeding in in far more areas, something that should _not_ have been happening at all. The spectral glow was intensifying as Jack's body absorbed the foreign energy and the child shifted, cringing in pain.

Something about that small, simple movement made the Pooka freeze, peering at his cargo in confusion. Something that made no sense and could not be possible yet could not be denied. Prior to that small shift, Jack had not moved at all; not even the faint, constant rise and fall of breathing. Holding a paw in front of the boy's nose, Aster went rigidly still, holding his own breath, waiting to feel something, but not even the smallest puff of air hit the sensitive pads of his fingers or ruffled his fur. But Jack's face pinched and his spindly digits gripped Aster's pelt as a shudder of agony shook his thin frame.

Understanding came to the Pooka, crashing against logic violently enough to make his head start to ache. Never before had… He wondered why Jack had never said anything about it, but then remembered that the winter child probably didn't know; he'd had no memory from his life before being chosen and his tooth box was unlikely to have extended that far into his life. None of them had bothered to ask what he had discovered about himself. Gut twisting, Aster secured his hold on Jack, tucking him into the warm security of his arms, continuing his trek. A greater sense of urgency shrouded him now; if he was right, they had a _big_ problem on their hands. "North!" he bellowed, racing through the halls. "NOOOOORRRRTH!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that peeps. A few little tidbits of plot-drama and information to curb your appetites until the next update. I'll be back soon…hopefully.**_


End file.
